


nothing's too early (when i'm with u)

by punctualpizza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal, BECAUSE THEY FUCKING HAD TO, Dirty Talk?, Fingering, M/M, Morning Sex, Not sure myself, Random - Freeform, Smut, Some Fluff, because, because why not, excuse me, fluffy sex tho, in which i was expecting monsta x to win, just because, this is short but had 2 write something quick, this was also written during show champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualpizza/pseuds/punctualpizza
Summary: showhyung have morning sex.





	nothing's too early (when i'm with u)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is a little something i wrote   
> FOR #Jealousy1stWin  
> because u know i had to. i also wrote this during the show,,, so like thirty minutes before they won??????? BECAUSE i wanted to post something if they did lol
> 
> ALSO SHOWNU ON HYUNGWON'S SHOULDERS AND THE WAY SHOWNU'S LEGS WRAPPED AROUND HIM ok couldn't breathe but still alive,,,, might write something BECAUSE THAT HAPPENED lol 
> 
> ok so this was written in a small amount of time so it's crappy and i hope u enjoy my trash content

Hyungwon woke up to soft muted light streaming from the windows and a strong arm wrapped around his slim waist, soft breaths hitting his exposed shoulder where his shirt had slipped down, his skin warm from the blanket covering him. 

Hyungwon blinked open tired eyes, squinting in the direction of the clock on his bedside table. 7.45am, it read. Too early to do anything. 

Hyungwon yawned, his jaw aching from the force of it when he was done. He made a tiny noise, snuggling more into the body curled around his back. 

Hyunwoo gave a small groan, smushing his nose into the crook of the younger’s neck, pulling him back into his body. 

Hyungwon laughed softly, fitting his fingers through Hyunwoo’s, dragging the older boy’s hand up to press a kiss to his palm. 

Hyunwoo’s mouth quirked up in a lazy smile, his long fingers gently tickling Hyungwon’s belly, making the younger boy squirm and hum quietly. “You’re up early,” Hyunwoo murmured, pressing a kiss to Hyungwon’s neck. 

Hyungwon rolled himself over, facing Hyunwoo. “It’s nice waking up to this,” he whispered, his fingertips trailing over Hyunwoo’s cheekbone to rest over his lips. “Especially when Hoseok hyung’s out.”

Hyunwoo kissed his fingers, drawing him impossibly closer with his arm still around him. He nuzzled his nose against Hyungwon’s cheek, pressing his lips to the corner of Hyungwon’s mouth. 

Hyungwon sighed contently, his palm soft and open, resting over Hyunwoo’s bare chest. 

“It’s nice when Hoseok’s out, huh?” Hyunwoo mumbled into the warm skin, his other hand coming to rest on Hyungwon’s neck. “I get to wake up to a beautiful view.” These opportunities are rare, especially since they share a room with Hoseok. Knowing that Hoseok would spend his day at the gym and studio early made them feel a little bit touchier. Clingier even. 

Hyunwoo continued his path of kisses, one landing on the tip of Hyungwon’s cute nose, another pressed to the space between his eyebrows, one more pressed to his flat hair, soft against his forehead. 

“Hmm, it is. You’re so soft.” Hyungwon whispered, cupping Hyunwoo’s cheek in his hand, thumb tenderly fingering the outline of his jaw. 

Hyunwoo placed his hand over Hyungwon’s, turning his head to the side to press a quick kiss to Hyungwon’s palm. “And you’re so boney.”

“Shut up,” Hyungwon breathed, fitting his mouth against Hyunwoo’s before he could reply.

Hyunwoo hummed, his hands resting on Hyungwon’s slim waist as he oh-so-gently kissed him. The elder pulled the younger closer, sweetly licking into his mouth to softly deepen the kiss. 

Hyungwon made a pleased noise, tilting his head to the side his tongue dragging soft against Hyunwoo’s, the heat of the mouths driving each of them crazy. 

Hyunwoo rolled them over so that he was on top, never breaking the kiss and crushing the younger boy, his body a long line of heat down Hyungwon’s. He gave a quiet moan, pulling Hyunwoo closer as if to feel the weight bearing down on him deliciously. 

Hyunwoo dragged his mouth over to Hyungwon’s cheek, kissing the soft skin as he panted. His hand dipped down Hyungwon’s side, his fingertips disappearing under the waistband of his shorts. Hyungwon goes commando, and Hyunwoo knows that. 

Hyungwon keened, pushing up into Hyunwoo’s touch, scrabbling for purchase on his strong shoulders. Hyunwoo laughed against his skin, nuzzling into him, his fingers wrapping around Hyungwon’s semi-hard cock, stroking him lightly. He curled his other hand under Hyungwon’s back, trapped between warm skin where his shirt had rode up and the mattress, curving the younger boy’s body into his own. 

Hyungwon moaned, his eyes sliding closed, letting his body melt into every touch, his sense overloaded with Hyunwoo. He squirmed, bucking into Hyunwoo’s grip getting his hands on the strong dip of Hyunwoo’s waist, down the firm slope of his back, feeling his muscles shift under the skin. 

Hyunwoo slowly tugged Hyungwon’s underwear down, ridding himself of his own. Their bare skin rubbed against each other’s, the slick feeling so insanely intense that Hyungwon’s brain spaced out for a short moment. 

“So beautiful,” Hyunwoo repeated, licking a long stripe up Hyungwon’s neck, letting his teeth scrape the skin right behind Hyungwon’s ear. 

Hyungwon whimpered, fucking his hips up into Hyunwoo’s loose grip, holding tight onto his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

There was a calm feeling in the air, despite the deep arousal flowing through both of them. Hyunwoo pressed a hand to Hyungwon’s shoulder, gently slowing his movements to resume their unhurried pace. 

Hyungwon giggled when Hyunwoo dropped his head to kiss at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, his unshaved stubble gently scratching it. The older boy huffed out a laugh against his skin, nuzzling his nose into the soft hairs there. 

Hyunwoo drew back up, looking down at Hyungwon as he slowly pushed his shirt up, sliding it off his shoulders to reveal the smooth skin underneath.   
Hyunwoo’s mouth went dry with desire. 

Hyungwon had always been tall, broad shoulders tapering into narrow hips, long and lanky in ways that would’ve looked weird on anyone else, lightly muscled and lean. He’d always been gorgeous, especially to Hyunwoo. 

But now… Oh God, now he just looked completely stunning, absolutely fucking gorgeous and Hyunwoo didn’t know what to do with himself. 

There wasn’t even anything particular special this time, Hyungwon just looked much the same as any other time. But Hyunwoo couldn’t really put together why he looked so beautiful right now. 

Maybe it was because of the sleep still drooping his eyelids, or the soft, lazy way his body was spread out. Maybe it was because of how content he seemed, like a tiny kitten, or maybe it was because of the utter trust and intense look that blazed on his tried face. 

Whatever it was, it made Hyunwoo’s pulse pound hotly in his veins. 

“Look at you,” Hyunwoo whispered again, dropping onto his forearms, careful not to crush Hyungwon beneath his body. “My boy, so gorgeous. You’re not even fully awake, but you’re killing me.”

Hyungwon couldn’t have replied, even if he had wanted to, because Hyunwoo had dipped his head to kiss him, distracting him with his lips as the elder rummaged in their bedside table for the well-used bottle of lube that they had hid from Hoseok. 

Hyungwon whimpered, arching up into Hyunwoo’s body, silently begging Hyunwoo to touch him. Hyunwoo understood, letting his mouth drag down to Hyungwon’s neck as his lube-covered fingers dragged down Hyungwon’s chest, slowly moving down to his hole, leaving gentle teasing strokes over it. 

Hyunwoo sucked a bruise into the skin of Hyungwon’s throat as he let his finger push into him, slowly opening him up, getting him all slick. Hyungwon moaned softly, letting his fingers gently knot in Hyunwoo’s messy hair. 

Hyunwoo let his finger teasingly brush along Hyungwon’s inner walls, avoiding his prostate. Hyungwon whined, kicking gently at Hyunwoo’s leg, trying to get him to hurry up. 

A gentle smile appeared against Hyunwoo’s lips as he slowly opened Hyungwon up with what soon became three fingers, stretching him to get him ready to take all of Hyunwoo in. 

Hyungwon whimpered, tilting his head back, one hand leaving Hyunwoo’s hair to mold to the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Hyunwoo licked into his mouth, filthily sucking at Hyungwon’s tongue, coaxing a shaky moan from the younger’s throat. 

“Ready, babe?” Hyunwoo murmured, fucking his fingers in quickly to make Hyungwon gasp and moan, clenching tightly. 

Hyungwon nodded quickly, panting as Hyunwoo let his teasing fingers brush up against Hyungwon’s front wall as he dragged them out, wiping them off on the sheets next to Hyungwon’s hip. He settled over Hyungwon’s body, kissing him quietly as he slicked himself up. 

Hyunwoo drew back and leaned his forehead against Hyungwon’s as he carefully pushed in, not wanting to rush and accidentally hurt his baby, while also wanting to keep this as light and loving as he could. Hyungwon’s hands tightened in his hair, his eyes never looking away from Hyunwoo’s. 

When Hyunwoo’s hips pressed up against Hyungwon’s ass, both of them took a moment to revel in the feel, in the proximity and the feelings that came with such intimacy. Hyunwoo brushed his fingertips over Hyungwon’s cheek, amazed as to how someone could be so utterly stunning. 

“Hyung,” Hyungwon breathed, tilting his head back against the pillows, eyes lidded with pleasure. He pulled Hyunwoo closer, pressing every inch of them together. “Move.”  
Hyunwoo’s lips curled into a small smile as he drew his hips back and forth, as he gently pushed himself back in, making Hyungwon’s breath stutter beautifully. He repeated the action several times, never speeding up, only moving to get deeper, and deeper. 

Hyunwoo pushed himself up onto his hand, cupping Hyungwon’s cheek in awe. “You’re taking me so well,” he whispered, smoothing his thumb over Hyungwon’s bottom lip. “You’re such a good boy for me, and you’re all mine.”

Hyungwon smiled breathlessly, tilting his chin up to press his lips to Hyunwoo’s jaw, his eyes closed as he worked himself down on Hyunwoo’s cock. “I could say the same for you,” he murmured, sliding his arms around Hyunwoo’s shoulders, hitching his legs up high around Hyunwoo’s thick waist. “Now why don’t you fuck me like the good boy I am?”

Hyunwoo grinned, leaning down to kiss Hyungwon again as he started thrusting into Hyungwon in earnest, their mouths a hot slick slide against each other’s.

Hyunwoo could never get enough of kissing Hyungwon, always wanted to feel the younger’s lips pressed to his, always wanted to taste him on his tongue. Kissing Hyungwon was so intoxicating and electrifying, it made him feel like he was on top of the world. 

On a split second decision, Hyunwoo flipped them over, landing Hyungwon on top of him as he leaned against the railings of his bed. Hyungwon didn’t even look shocked, just simply rolled his eyes and rocked his hips like he’d been expecting it to happen. 

“Of course, hyung,” Hyungwon murmured fondly, raising up on his knees and sinking down, punching a gasp through his throat when the head of Hyunwoo’s cock hit the right spot.

“You know you like it like this,” Hyunwoo grunted, biting his lip at how tight and hot Hyungwon felt around him, his brain fuzzing out from the intense pleasure.

Hyungwon didn’t bother answering – silence does mean he agrees – the pleasure consuming him as he slowly rode Hyunwoo’s girthy cock, making sure to hit his prostate every time, making his breath slightly uneven. 

Hyunwoo pulled him closer to his chest, eyes locked on where he disappeared into Hyungwon. He was in awe of how big he looked, like if he pounded into Hyungwon hard enough he could split him right open. He gave an experimental thrust upwards, to test his thoughts, making Hyungwon clench down violently, moaning into his ear. 

“Fuck, hyung,” Hyungwon whimpered, giving up on all pretenses and just fucking himself sloppily on Hyunwoo’s dick. Hyunwoo let him speed it up slightly, somehow still managing to keep the calm and lazy feeling in the air. 

“I love you,” Hyunwoo murmured, kissing his words into Hyungwon’s temple, his cheek. “Just wanted to let you know, baby, even though you already know.”

Hyungwon moaned in response, a grin on his face as he hid his face in Hyunwoo’s neck, pressing close to him. Hyunwoo let his hands trail down Hyungwon’s back to his ass, filling his large hands with soft skin. Using the leverage he had, he thrusted up into Hyungwon. 

“Fuck, I know,” Hyungwon whined, his voice broken and wrecked, cracking in all the right places. “I know, hyung, fuck, I love you so much. I’m so c-close.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Hyunwoo murmured, his lips dragging over the boy’s shoulder. “Come for me, yeah?” 

Hyungwon nodded and nodded, seizing up as Hyunwoo pounded up into his ass, mouth opening around a shaky scream. Hyunwoo suddenly remembered the other people in the dorm, and desperately hoped nobody had heard them. 

Nevertheless, Hyunwoo pulled Hyungwon closer – if even possible – and thrusted again. “Want you to come,” he panted, his own stomach tightening. “I know you want to, you’re clenching around me like a good boy, come for me babe.”

Hyungwon’s mouth dropped open as he moaned, clenching down around Hyunwoo, staining both of their stomachs white as he came. Hyunwoo was in awe of how beautiful it was, even as his own hips stuttered. 

Hyungwon looked exhausted, but he managed to lean back slightly, grinding on Hyunwoo, looking at him with eyes full of wicked light. “It’s your turn, hyung,” he whispered. “Want you to fill me up. Come on, hyung.”

Hyunwoo gripped Hyungwon’s hips hard enough to bruise as he yanked the younger boy down onto his cock, burying his face into Hyungwon’s neck as he filled his baby with his come, marking him on the inside as well. 

Slowly, Hyunwoo came back down, panting against Hyungwon’s shoulder, holding him tight to his chest until Hyungwon began to squirm uncomfortably. Only then did Hyunwoo allow him to pull off, unnecessarily pleased when he saw his own come drip down the inside of Hyungwon’s thighs. 

Hyungwon laughed softly, still a little breathless, cuddling into Hyunwoo’s sweaty side. “I’d wake up early only if we wake up like that.”

Hyunwoo laughed, kissing the top of his head, breathing in his delicious scent. “Kihyun would like that, but not sure if he’d enjoy hearing us fuck every morning.”

Hyungwon playfully bit at his shoulder, leaning up to hover over him with a bright, teasing smile. “Well, now that I’m up early in the morning, why don’t we wake up the others for a change? Wanna join me in the shower?”

Hyunwoo grinned cheekily, pulling him down to gently kiss him. “I don’t really wanna wake up the others, but if it means joining you, then okay.” 

Hyungwon playfully smacked Hyunwoo’s arm as he climbed out of bed, going breathless from laughing at the scandalized look that Hyunwoo gave him. 

Hyungwon definitely enjoyed the mornings a lot better if it was with Hyunwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @nashaloof or twitter @punctualpizza 
> 
> lowkey tryna change my @ to something monsta x related but... kinda too late for that


End file.
